Full Moon
by ariel cullen
Summary: ariel hex black was seperated from her perants when she was only a few months old when she got a vision of some men coming to kill her mother and father. she meets the cullens at her school but why does she seem to hate them so much?
1. first site and nightmare

Full Moon

By

Mersediez L. Szabo

Chapter 1

The thirteenth century…

SUMMERY: IM KINDA JUST MAKING IT UP AS I GO ALONG ILL POST BETTER SUMMERY WHEN I GET ONE BUT RIGHT NOW IM ANXIOUS TO POST THIS STORY.

"I can't believe it, she's so butiful." I know that voice. That's has to be my mothers voice, but it sounds different, closer, clearer, what's this feeling, it feels cool, no cold, and soft but rock hard at the same time. I could hear two shallow breaths – apart from mine- and one heart and something that sounds like the fluttering wings of a bird. Oh my god that's my heart. It feels so different. I remember feeling warm, hot even. Now all I felt was cold …arms cradling me, ya definitely arms.

" She feels as warm as you but her skin feels like marble smooth and hard like mine. " Hmmm a mans voice I wasn't as familiar with this voice as I was with my mothers but I'm pretty sure that it was my father that just spoke. He said my skin felt like his smooth and hard, so he must be holding me. He also said feel as warm as my mom so she must be the cause of the heat radiating towered me from my right.

"Oh, Will can I hold her. It's making me anxious you haven't hunted in weeks, your eyes are pitch black, you shou-". My mom didn't have time to finish before my dad cut her off. "Emma, love, calm down, I completely agree with you, her scent is stronger than yours – I didn't think that could be possible- it's starting to get to me. My instincts are screaming at me to kil- ahh here take her quick." A pair of hot arms replaced the cold ones, this must be my mother. I felt a gust of cold air as something whooshed by. It made me shiver and curled up in my mothers warm arms; she gasped and held me closer. She started to hum and gently rock me back and forth in her arms. I started to feel sleepy. This was a feeling I didn't mind so I let it take over me and I slipped easily into unconsciousness.

My dream was weird. My mother and father- my mother was hiding me on her back behind her long thick hair, it came all the way down to her ankles- were surrounded by five men in black cloaks. My father let a growl rip up through his teeth as he turned to us and hissed "run". My mother hesitated then snatched me off her back and turned around quickly and ran. It was weird I could see us retreating in my head but could only see my mother as I looked up at her. Then I heard someone say "you three take care of him. You get the woman. I'll get the child and we'll meet back up in volterra." My father growled ferociously at the man I found out to be named Felix. As my father was surrounded by three vampires, Felix and the other man came towards us. My mother heard them approaching and turned to face them, she put me down and told me to run she kissed my forehead and searched for my dad. When she found him her face turned agonized as she watched him fight it looked like he was losing. She was so distracted by my dads fight that she didn't see Felix come towards me till I started crying. She turned to face me just as Felix picked me up and started to run. "Mommy" I shouted as she started to disappear in the distance.

When I woke up I could feel warm arms cradling me again. I so desperately wanted to see my mother so I opened my eyes. They opened slowly dreary with sleep I heard my mother call my father over " Will come, she's waking up" I heard another " whoosh" and a gust of cold air hit me I shivered it didn't make me cold it just felt different. When my eyes were open I saw every thing. I could see the dust particles and fluorescents' of the light bulb, but I focused on the faces of my parents. My mother was breathtakingly beautiful, she had strawberry blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and full lips. I immediately thought she was an angel. I couldn't look away. She smiled at me at me so I smiled back and she gasped, How can she be mine. There's no way this beautiful child is mine. I smiled wider and she stopped breathing altogether then she quickly took a deep breath and smiled back at me. I realized that I was reading her mind just like in my dream. When I thought of my dream I shudder.

I looked at my father. He was every bit as beautiful as my mother. His hair was bronze tinted with light golden streaks, he had full lips to, but his eyes were peculer. They were liquid topaz (golden) hadn't I just heard my mother say his eyes were pitch black last night. I searched for his mind looking for any sign as to why his eyes changed color. He was planning on hunting every night when I went bed so my scent wouldn't bother him so much. Oh, I thought. I get it, my fathers a vampire. As I watched him plan his next hunting trip he slipped up and remembered the taste of deer blood trickling down his thought, the sweat smell of the blood, and feel of the blood pulsing through the deer's veins. This made me thirsty to. After I figured out I could read minds I figured everything else I could do. I reached out and touched my hand to my mothers cheek. I showed her my thoughts, what I showed her was me drinking blood, when I showed her this she gasped.

I noticed she gasped a lot at what I do. My father was at her side in a second, literally.

"What is it?" He asked my mother, I noticed that her expression was blank. I pulled my hand away and she returned to normal.

"give me a bottle of blood." My mom asked.

"huh? What why?"

" just go get get some blood I want to try something"

" ok, fine."

My father returned 20 minutes later, and ran strait past us to the kitchen. He came back out a few seconds later to find me and my mom on the floor playing with some silverware my mom let me use. It was all bent up and stuff.

" here." my dad was reaching forward to give the bottle to my mom but stop when I reached up for it and tried to grab it. My dad gave my mom a questioning gaze, all my mom did was nod and look at me with fascination. My dad gave me the blood and backed away some. They both watched me as I raised the bottle to my lips. The scent hit my dead on it smelt really good, I put the bottle in my moth and began sucking the sweet liquid into my mouth. It tasted delicious, tangy and warm. While I drank my mom hummed to my again. My eyes stated to droop and I got sleepy, my mom picked me up and rocked me back and forth while she hummed. " goodnight Ariel Hex Black" then I was engulfed in a worled only my mind could create.

AN: SSOOOOOO WHATD U THINK. THIS WAS ACTULLY THE FIRST STORY I WROTE BUT I ENDED UP POSTING THE OTHER ONE FIRST. ANY WAYS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW . I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAP FINISHED BUT I WONT POST IT TILL I GET 5 REVEIWS. I DON'T MEA TO BE MEAN OR ANYTHING K.

ARIEL CULLEN

PS. THIS IS WERE MY NAME COMES IN SO YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO FIGURE OUT A COUPLE THINGS THAT ARE GOING TO HAPPEN BY THE BLACK AND CULLEN NAMES I HAVE HERE.


	2. FORBIDDEN LOVE PREVIEW

Forbidden Love

Original story

By

Mersediez Szabo

(PREVIEW)

A.N. ok so this is a preview of an original story I wrote, its not a fanfiction, but if you want ill throw in some characters from twilight or something. Don't worry ill update my stories soon I just have to get threw these two projects and I should have them up at latest when my Christmas break starts. Anyways enjoy xd.

Chapter 1. Welcome to my life, my hell (Preview)

"Briiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg" I covered my ears at the sound of the school bell. I got my stuff and practicly ran out the door, leaving behind the sound of excieted chatter and giddy girls all excieted about are two week spring break. I walked outside and embraced my torture sentence, the sun.

Let me explain. My name is Juliet My-er. I was adopted when I was five, or at least that's how old I looked, and given a new name completely since, well I have absolutely NO memories whatsoever of before I was found that day in winter, half dead under the sakura tree.

(Flash back 9 years ago)

~3rd person POV~

There was a couple that was recently married; walking threw a forest of out of season fullyblossumed sakura trees. The pinkish blossoms mixing with the falling snow.

The man was telling his wife that the cheery blossom tree was supposedly the "tree of the vampire". As the couple walked hand in hand, laughing about how vampires aren't real and how stupid it was that some people believed that something so beautiful such as a sakura tree could represent the demons called vampires, a scream suddenly pierced the approaching night. The young couple, curious, ran in the direction of the scream.

There was a small crowd loosely crowded around one of the sakura trees by the waterfall, under the tree, lying unconscious in her own blood, was a little girl no older than 4 or 5 with 5 claw marks etched deep and far down her back. She was wearing a small skirt and a strapless top that revealed a good portion of her stomach, all the material seemed to be wolf fur. She was breathing heavily with her long Wight, black hair strewn across her face so no one could her features.

Paramedics arrived and moved to load the girl into the ambulance. One of the paramedics asked if the parents or guardian was here. The woman from the young married couple stepped forward.

"My name is Chelsea My-er, and this is my husband Rob. Were not her parents or guardians, but if it's ok with you we would like to take responsibility for her until her parents are found."

The paramedic thought over this while the girl was being put on life-support.

"Ok, Mrs. My-er, go in the back with the girl, your husband your husband can come upfront with me." With that they all got in and took off toward the nearest hospital, with the sirens blaring.

a.n. ok that's the preview. Let me know if you like it and think I should continue and post it on fan fiction. I promise ill try and get the next chapter up soon Kay. So please don't kill me. While im here … new moon rocked!!! I loooved the movie but hated how they ended it. I mean I have no problem with it but I think im almost deaf because of all protesting at the end. I can't wait for eclipse, also another one ive been waiting for is the lightning thief I suggest you guys read it its really good! Anyways bye for now.


End file.
